The Girl In The Blue Box
by Paige Pariah
Summary: Raye is a young girl who finds herself waking up in the tardis with no memory of who she is or how she got there. All she has is a note. Can the Doctor help her?


_I could feel it. The cold. It was overwhelming. But beyond that was a kind warmth. The breath of life. It had been a while since id felt it. I opened my eyes slowly. Bright light. Color. I coughed crawling from the pool of water. A soggy piece of paper fell from my pocket. On it were directions to a room and a note. My little drop of sunshine, theres a reason you cant remember. Dont try alright! Find the Doctor. You are aboard the tardis. Youre safe. I love you so very much dear. I once trusted this man with my life. Now i trust him with yours as well. ~Mum_

I ran from the room bursting around corners needing the body heat. I opened a door peeking through. _Empty._ I stepped in and over to the wardrobe. _Dress, shirt pants, skirt._ I finally pulled out a small pair of tight fit blue pants and a loose black tee shirt. I pulled off my wet clothes and replaced them with the warmer dry clothes id found in the closet. I yanked my hair down and it fell in long thick blonde curls. _That will need to be cut later_, I thought to myself. Now, to find the Doctor.

I was turning corners searching around the police box. I nearly ran smack into a man. he was crying on the floor facing the tardis doors. His hair was thick and brown, it was a bit all over the place. "Doctor? Doctor is that you?" I whispered striding up to the man. He turned around blinking. "Who're you?" He quickly stood yanking out some ridiculous looking metal bar thing with a light on the end. "Why, You're just a little girl!" He was temporarily awestruck. I gave myself a look over. I was probably only about 5"4 with a round face and wide bright blue eyes. My hair was nearly to my waist. "Yes, I suppose i am." I couldnt remember who i was. "Who are you little girl and where did you come from?" I looked around a bit. grasping for anything familiar. "I-I dont know where I came from. But according to this note. Im supposed to find you. You are the Doctor right?" The man nodded. "Yes I am. Here give me the note." I handed it to him. He scanned it with the weird metal rod again. "Whats that?" He looked at it. "What this? This young girl is a sonic screwdriver!" he beamed at me. It was such an odd expression but kind and warm.

"Thats odd." He pulled some glasses from his coat and put them on. _Spoilers! Take care of her sweetie shes just like you._ "Thats impossible she was saved to the library." He scanned the paper again. "Whats the library? And who was saved to it?" I asked trying to look over his shoulder. "She was a brilliant woman. Her name was River Song." There was a tone of sadness in his voice. "Does it say who I am?" I asked curious. "No. But we can give you a nice new name!" He beamed happily. I nodded a little unsure. "Hmm, Allonso? No no that wont do. Jenny? No... Lets see, how about Raye? Yes thats very nice its ... bright." He said stopping his pacing to smile at me. I nodded. I liked the name too. "So what do you do anyway?" I asked him. That made him light up. "Ill show you!"

He ran around pushing buttons and pulling levers. The Tardis jerked and I was thrown to the floor. The doctor was laughing like a maniac. "Alrighty then Raye! Geronimo!" He jumped over the controls and threw open the doors. "Welcome to the planet Paoure!" I peeked around him. There were trees of every color and beautiful birds flew just above us. I jumped from the tardis to the floor of the jungle. "Doctor! Look at it! Its so beautiful!" I spun around happily. I stopped suddenly. It was burnt and black. Smoke seemed to drift over that part of the land. Where I was standing everything was beautiful and lush but just feet away, It was terrible. "Doctor. The planet its hurt." I fell to my knees and ran my fingers trough the soft grass. I felt myself crying abit. It was almost like i could feel its pain. "Raye. Well fix it. C'mon! off to investigate then." I looked up and took his hand allowing him to help me stand. "As I was once told. I never get involved. Unless theres children crying." He sighed before walking off across the burnt planet.


End file.
